The Perfect Proposal
by ShelbyLuvsRiaura
Summary: Riker can't think of a way to propose to Laura. When he asked Ross, Ellington, and Rydel, he decided to sing to her, but will that be the perfect proposal? Suck at summaries! Riaura one shot


**Here's my Riaura one-shot! Of course Nikki had to help with at least one part of this one shot! She helped me pick out the title!**

**The Perfect Proposal**

* * *

**Riker's POV **

**"Say You'll Stay"**

_[Riker:]_  
_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._  
_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night._  
_Oh what do you say?_

_[Ross:]_  
_Say you'll stay ([R5:] hey-ey)_  
_Heyy ([R5:] Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_([R5:] No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay._

_[Riker:]_  
_Oh Laura's hair, ([R5:] Oh Laura's Hair)_

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. ([Rocky:] Yep, So Cute Man)_  
_Her lips so sweet ([R5:] Her lips so sweet)_  
_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _  
_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_[Ross:]_  
_Say you'll stay ([R5:] hey-ey)_  
_Heyy ([R5:] Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_([R5:] No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay._

_([R5:] And who-oo)_  
_[Ross:]_  
_knows, when we are together, _  
_We never wanna go, oh-oh._  
_([R5:] And you're not)_  
_For Any kind of weather._  
_I just need to know, to know, _  
_That You, _  
_You'll be, there, _  
_Everytime I need you._

_[Ross:]_  
_Say you'll stay ([R5:] hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay ([R5:] hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey ([R5:] Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_([R5:] No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay. _

When we finished performing, I looked into the crowd to find Laura. We've been dating for a few years and tonight was our two year anniversary. I was thinking of proposing to her tonight, but I don't know how I'm gonna do it.

Once we got to our dressing room, I asked Ross and Ellington how I should do it. They are engaged, so they know how to propose to one another. I made sure no one was in the room at the time. I probably should ask Rydel, but Ross is Laura's best friend.

"Ross. Ell. Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. They looked at each other like they were having a secret conversation. I smiled. Laura and I had that kind of relationship.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ross asked sitting down with his guitar, softly strumming it.

"I wanna propose to Laura, but I don't know how to do it," I sat down holding the little black box that held a four carat diamond ring.

"Lemme see the ring" Ell said with an out stretched arm. I handed it to him and he smiled, "not too big, not too small. Just like Laura. Beautiful ring, Riker. How much was it?"

"$24,377.19," I heard Ross and Ell whistle. I took my eyes of the ring to look at them.

"Don't tell her that," Ross told me, shaking his head, and giving me back the ring.

"So, how do I propose?"

"Sing to her. I have the perfect song!" Rydel said walking in.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked her.

"A little bit. But I'm not joking. I have the perfect song! Well I have two songs. Here is the first one is called Marry Me,

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

**[Chorus]**  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

**[Chorus]**  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

**[Bridge]**  
_And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_  
_'Cause I have you,_  
_Girl, I have you_  
_To get right down on bended knee_  
_Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_(I'll get down on one knee)_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Would you marry me, baby?_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah. _

Do you like that one" Rydel asked me once the song was over

"What's the next one?" I asked. I thought it was stupid that there was two songs that I had to listen to. They should know that I can't make decisions.

"Lucky. I love this song, and I think that it relates to Laura and you.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"So which one?" Rydel asked me. Oh the decision! Hmmm, Marry Me does get the point across that I want to marry her. I think I'll go with Marry Me.

"I think I'll sing Marry Me to her" I said smiling, and nodding my head.

"YAY!" Rydel screamed, "We have to get you ready!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Laura was walking in the door giving us a weird look, but of course she gave us her heart melting smile.

**Laura's POV **

I laughed," What's up when them?"

Ross and Ell just looked away from me and said, "nothing," at the same time. That was suspicious. I decided to let it go.

**Rydel's POV **

We were shopping for the perfect outfit for Riker. I was wanting to get him a pink tux, Riker said that's too girly. He's now in the dressing room trying out something that he picked out. When he came out, he was in a blue plaid shirt, back jeans, a gray beanie, and black converse. It matched his style and he was comfortable in it. Of course he had to wear blue. That was Laura's favorite color on him.

"How do I look?" he asked, fidgeting with his beanie.

"You look awesome! Now let's go pay for that outfit and set up the date!" I grabbed him by the arm and ran to the counter. After we pay, I texted Ell telling him to make sure Laura wears blue for the date.

**Ellington's POV **

I just got a text from Rydel telling me to make sure Laura wears blue. I look up from my phone to look at Laura. She was wearing a red dress. I texted Rydel asking her if it should be casual or fancy.

_It should be casual, but dressy at the same time. No wait; just make sure she's in something blue. Casual _

"Hey Laura, wait are you wearing for your date with Riker tonight?" I asked casually. She looked up at me and smiled.

"This really cute blue shirt with a gray beanie and some skinny jeans." That sounded really cute. I texted Rydel telling her what Laura is wearing.

**Riker's POV **

We were at the park setting the date up. We were putting up the lights around the gazebo. When we finished doing that, I started putting white rose petals all around it. It was eight, and we should be done by eight fifteen, so Laura should be here by eight thirty. I texted Ross to start bringing Laura over. I'm really excited for some reason. It's like I fell in love with her all over again. Just like it slapped me with a wave of excitement. It's eight twenty, so Laura should be her any minute now.

When Laura pulled up to the park, I stood up and smiled. She looked more than beautiful, and we were matching. Beanie and all. She ran up to me and hugged me. I lifted her from the ground and spun her around.

"I missed you, Baby," She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I told her back. I sat her down and started talking again, "Laura, I love more than anything else in the world. I don't want to be with anybody else in the world," I totally forgot about singing to her. All I could think about was how beautiful her eyes are, "you were there when I couldn't get out of bed because I was so depressed. You were there through all the tours. You stuck in through all the fights we had, and for that, " I bent down on one knee and got the ring out, "Laura, would you do the honors of being my wife?"

"Yes. Yes, a million times, yes!" I got up, and lifted her up while kissing her. When I pulled away I put the ring on her hand and smiled. It was a perfect fit.

I heard a squeal, and when I looked I saw Rydel, Ross, Rocky, Ryland, Mom, and Dad running towards us. We all group hugged and screamed, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, LAUR"

I smiled. Maybe the perfect proposal comes from the heart. Not other peoples heart. Wow, I can't believe I'm marrying the love of my life.


End file.
